Rattlesnake Jake
Rattlesnake Jake is the redeemed secondary antagonist of Rango. He is a Western Diamondback Rattlesnake and has yellow-orange-red eyes. The dark scales along his upper lip resemble a mustache. He was voiced by Bill Nighy. Role in the Film And now, I get to play Rattlesnake Jake, and he's pretty scary. I love the way he looks. You know, if you're gonna be a snake, and if you're drawn by Crash, you're in good shape. — Bill Nighy, Jake's actor, describing Jake. Rattlesnake Jake is the main villain in the movie. He seems to be paired up with the Mayor and the other bad guys. He was called in by the Mayor to expose Rango’s lies to the whole town, causing the chameleon to leave in shame. He is also seen again towards the direct ending of the movie, where he “battles” Rango, as the Mayor then tells Jake “Pretty soon no one will believe you even existed.” Fighting Style Rattlesnake Jake’s weapons include his gatling gun, which is located on his tail; and his fangs, which is seen in the movie that can produce venom. Personality and Abilities Like many antagonists, Rattlesnake Jake exhibits significant anti-social behaviors. He is cruel and vicious; he is mostly seen using violence to threaten others, and shows no apparent mercy to his victims. Apart from this, Jake is an incredible shot. A prime example of this was shown when he was seen for the first time in the film; he shot down the Sheriff sign with a Gatling gun, without damaging anything or anyone else. This is quite impressive considering the fact that Gatling guns are known for their high firepower and poor accuracy. It can be inferred that Jake possesses some good information gathering skills. When he met Rango for the first time he knew all about the stories he told to make himself famous and that they were all lies (though the mayor might have told him). He also knew about the story the Rango told about them being brothers, despite the fact that neither he nor the mayor was likely anywhere near the posse when that story was told. He also knew which of the citizens of Dirt that Rango cared about the most, proven when he threatened Beans and Priscilla. Like all diamondback rattlesnakes, he can inject venom with his fangs, but strangely he never used this as a weapon in the film. Quotes *"Long time "brother"... how ya been keepin'?" *------------------------------------------------ *"This is my town now. If I ever see you again I will drag your soul straight down to hell"! *------------------------------------------------ *Jake: "Sign the damn paper, woman!" *Beans: "Go to hell"! *Jake: "Where do you think I'm from?" *------------------------------------------------ *"I'm gonna blow so many holes in you, yer guts'll be leaking lead!!" *------------------------------------------------ *(mocking the Mayor) "Pretty soon no one will believe you even existed!" *------------------------------------------------ * "You're gonna kill me little man?" * ------------------------------------------------ * "One bullet? I'll tip my hat to you, one legend to another" - Jake respecting Rango for his heroic act Trivia *Rattlesnake Jake may be based on Angel Eyes (played by the late Lee Van Cleef) from The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. Both wear similar black cowboy hats, hold prominent mustaches and share similar personality traits and dialect. Angel Eyes was the arch-nemesis of the Man with No Name, aka the Spirit of the West, in that same film, similar to Jake being Rango's nemesis. There is a difference though; unlike Angel Eyes, Jake has a sense of honor and dignity. *Bill Nighy and Johnny Depp previously worked together in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, as the antagonist Davy Jones and protagonist Captain Jack Sparrow, respectively. Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sheriffs Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters